


Contact

by TheRedWulf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominance, F/M, Law Enforcement, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Modern AU, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Rough Sex, Security, Strong!Sansa, stansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which Stag Security’s top agents find themselves in sync in and out of the field...Picset is viewableHERE,HEREandHERE





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, here we go again! Some Stansa love for my fellow shippers! Sorry I defected to the Lannisters for a bit! I am back with a bit of dominant Stannis and a fic that is going to be a lot of smut. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> I have maxed out the rating, for reasons.  
This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Do you have the WTA?” Stannis asked her as they made their way down the hall. 

“Of course, its all in there” she handed him the file holding the written threat assessment, keeping pace beside him. “Principal is oil tycoon Tywin Lannister, he is looking for several men to travel with him and his new, young, bride” she continued. 

“Interesting” Stannis gave a curt nod as he called for the elevator, his eyes moving from the prancing stag on the doors to the tall redhead beside him. He had worked with Sansa Stark for just over two years now, and while she had been a reluctant addition to the team at Stag Securities, she had turned out to be one of the best. 

He had started Stag nearly a decade ago with his closest friend and long-time partner in the Navy, Davos Seaworth. The two men had left the SEAL team behind and moved to ‘safer’ work. Granted executive protection wasn’t exactly safe, it was better than the climate they had faced overseas. 

It had taken everything they had to get the company going, blood, sweat and tears. Now they were _the_ name in executive protection, sought after by everyone from politicians to models and actors. If you needed a bodyguard, Stag would be able to help you. 

Being so dedicated first to the military and then to his work, he did not have much of a personal life, not that it bothered him. The only woman he saw on a regular basis was Sansa and he had accepted a long time ago that she was way too far out of his league for him to even look at her romantically. 

It didn’t stop him from noticing her fiery hair, porcelain skin and long legs, however. Long legs that were currently in sky-high heels that he had no idea how she walked in. She wore a high-waisted pencil skirt and white dress shirt, both a stark contrast to the shoulder holster and pistol near her left breast. He knew, though he would not admit it, that she also had a holster on her upper thigh with another impossibly small gun tucked there in the event that things were really bad. 

The elevator arrived, the doors parted to allow them in and once enclosed together he could smell her floral perfume and wondered, idly, what it would smell like if he were to press his nose to the smooth curve of her neck. 

Turning away from her he focused on the file she had handed him about Tywin Lannsiter and his demands. Most were reasonable, some a bit odd but the man was nearly 70 and his wife was quite young and beautiful, he could see why he wanted her protected at all times. 

As he read, his eyes once again found Sansa’s legs. How could a woman have legs that long, he thought. They had helped her, he knew, her above-average height making it easy for her to work in law enforcement and then with the Secret Service before moving on to Stag. She was only 28, young by most standards, but her exemplary service record showed her to be dedicated and professional. It was why he had hired her, at Davos’ insistence, to begin with. She was clearly capable and given Stannis was prone to chewing through partners, perhaps she would break that trend. 

Two years later, she had. They were always in tune, moving as one in the field and sometimes he thought she could read his mind. Often times she would arrive with a coffee cup in each hand, knowing somehow that that day he would need the rare boost of coffee. She would push food in front of him while he worked or bring him a smoothie from their favorite place up the street if things were stressful. She had, on rare occasion, even helped him with his tie, something Davos still found amusing. 

In another life, he pulled his gaze away from her legs, he would have asked her to dinner. Though 19 years his junior, he was drawn to her elegant beauty and inherent confidence. He certainly didn’t feel 46 and perhaps they would have enjoyed each other's company. Perhaps she wouldn’t mind that he was a man who enjoyed being in control in _all_ areas of his life, the bedroom especially. 

The elevator arrived on the 3rd floor and they were moving once more, this time to the meeting room that would have their clients waiting. 

Sansa followed Stannis’ lead as he spoke with Mr. Lannister. While she loved her job, she didn’t particularly care for dealing with the nitty gritty of the clients demands and negotiation. So she did her best not to look bored, simply followed her partners lead. 

She watched him from the corner of her eye, always impressed by the man’s calm, stoic nature. He was imposing physically, much taller than her own 5’11”, with a body honed by decades of service in the Navy. He looked deadly, even sitting still in his perfectly tailored suit. Sure his hair had receded a bit and the black was liberally threaded with silver, but he was still fierce and unflappable. 

She should have known the moment that she met him he would be hell on her libido. Here was a man who embodied every fantasy she’d ever had, tall, dark, imposing and his voice...it was certain he was hell on her battery budget. 

In the field the man was unstoppable, strong, intelligent and efficient. She had learned a lot from him in the two years they had been partners. Before her he had a string of partners that he either chewed up and spit out or they had quit the business entirely. A year into her working with him she realized that there had been a pool on whether or not she would quit or slap Stannis. She had done neither and cost several people quite a chunk of change. 

“And what about the Gala?” Tywin’s cold voice broke into her musing. “I will need protection there as well, discreet protection.”

“Ms. Stark and myself can make arrangements to be there” Stannis replied smoothly. “We have been ghosts before, look enough like a couple to not rouse any suspicions.”

“Oh, you’re not a couple?” Mrs. Lannister laughed, “I thought you two were married.”

“No” Stannis replied coolly, returning to business. “We will attend the Gala and no one will know that we are there to protect you.”

It wasn’t the first time a client had assumed they were married, she doubted it would be the last. She smirked to herself, wondering if they were married if she would be able to break that white-knuckle grip he had on his self control. Push his buttons and maybe he wouldn’t have a problem bending her over desk and fucking her into oblivion. Maybe even redden her ass a bit with those strong hands of his. A girl could dream.

Tywin gave a nod, “That is agreeable.”

A short time later, Tywin and his wife were leaving with copies of their Stag contracts to have their attorneys review it. 

Sansa stood, stretching her neck, “Lunch?”

“Deli?” he suggested, helping her into her suit jacket. 

“Lovely” she smiled and they made their way to the lobby and across the street. 

“For my two favorite people!” the deli’s owner Edd smiled as he passed the two large pastrami sandwiches over the glass case. 

“You’re a flatterer, Tollett! ” Sansa laughed as Stannis grabbed their drinks.

“Not the worst thing I’ve been called” he countered and she shook her head, walking with Stannis to their ‘usual’ booth in the back corner. Always the gentlemen he held her chair for her as she sat, both of them angled to see the door as he joined her. 

"The Lannister marriage” Sansa asked as they ate. “How long?”

“Eight months on the outside,” he replied with a smirk and she laughed. 

“She is pretty” Sansa noted. “Though clearly a fortune hunter.”

“She is young” Stannis replied. 

“Older men are more refined, Stannis” Sansa said honestly. “I don’t blame her.”

“You” he paused. “You find Tywin Lannister attractive?”

Sansa shook her head, “Gods no, he’s far too blonde for me,” she admitted. “I have always been drawn to older men, surely that is not hard to believe. Men in their 20’s are pigs, sowing their oats and trying to fuck anything with breasts.”

“And older men?” he prompted. 

“Have careers, aren’t partying every night and are looking for more than one night of passion. Besides, grey hair is sexy” she gave a shrug. “Personal preference, I suppose.”

“In the two years I’ve known you, you haven’t dated” Stannis noted and she felt her cheeks heat.

“No” she shook her head lamely. “I have been focused on work.”

“Ah” he nodded slightly and she hoped that he would change the subject. After all, how was she supposed to tell him that he had thoroughly ruined her for other men.

_Besides, grey hair is sexy_ her words echoed in his mind later that night as he removed his tie. Gods, she had buried herself beneath his skin and he had no way to free himself from her enchantment. 

Removing the rest of his suit he turned on the shower, hoping that perhaps scalding water would cleanse away the filthy thoughts he had involving his partner. It was nothing new, he admitted, but this afternoon’s conversation had been on repeat in his mind since lunch.

Stepping into the spray he closed his eyes, which only made things worse, because in his mind’s eye was Sansa in sinfully black lingerie, porcelain skin glowing in the dim light. Her fiery hair hung around her in a curtain of auburn and her lips were that seductive deep red that she always wore. She may work in a man’s career field, but she was more feminine than any he had ever known. 

“Fuck” he cursed, realizing that the thought of her in scant black lingerie had him rock hard once more. Taking himself in hand he allowed the fantasy of bending her over the bed and tearing her pantied away consume him. She would be heaven, he knew it, all fire and ivory, her slick body ready for his. 

It didn’t take long for him to lose control, coming with a twist of his wrist, seed trailing down the shower wall. He cursed once more, refocusing on his shower and hoping that perhaps sleep would chase her figure from his mind. 

“Stannis” Sansa panted into her empty bedroom, her fingers deftly working her nipples as her opposite hand worked the vibrator in and out of her core. She had all but sprinted to the bedroom when she got home, desperate for release. She was already soaked by the time she had shed her panties, not even bothering to remove her work clothes she had flopped to the bed and taken matters into her own hands.

The man had haunted her fantasies since her first interview with him, and it only got worse as they grew closer. She could hear his deep, clipped voice in her head and it drove her wild. She was crying out into the dark room, her fingers and the thick length of the toy sending her over the edge quickly, her body finally relaxing as her released thrummed through her. 

“Fuck” she swallowed thickly as her heart raced. If masturbating to the man was this good even terrible sex would kill her. She laughed to herself, cleaning up before pouring herself a glass of wine and starting a bubble bath. She had chosen this apartment for the oversized tub, one that would accommodate someone of her height and perhaps even a partner. 

Shaking her head she cleared the lustful thoughts once more, adding lavender salts and sinking into the water with a sigh. Tomorrow she would go to work and spend her day beside him, taking note of every little detail she could, as was habit. 

She knew how he took his coffee, on the rare occasion he drank it, and had shared at least one meal a day with him for two years, it was natural that she had grown attached to him, she supposed. Though perhaps not to this degree she laughed softly and sipped her wine. 

In another life, perhaps...


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO much for the support on this new fic! I am so glad you're enjoying it!! It will definitely be a wild ride! Bear with me!

“Raspberry thyme or citrus mixus?” Sansa asked, entering Stannis’ office without knocking. He looked up from his computer and gave her a droll look. “Citrus it is” she laughed setting the smoothie in front of him. 

“Thank you” he said quietly, picking up the smoothie to take a drink. 

“Immune boosts,” she sipped her drink, sinking into the chair across from him. “We’re both running on ‘E’.”

“Awards seasons is busy season” he stated plainly. 

“Indeed, which means we need to be on our toes,” she smiled, placing a bag on the desk. “Lemon cake. Eat” she gave a smirk before leaving his office and heading toward her own. 

From her desk across the hall she could see him and his desk, glad to see him opening the bakery bag to eat while he worked. She had learned they shared a love for citrus and lemon early in their partnership. When he told her he had never had a lemon cake, as he did not care for sweets, she had marched his happy ass to the bakery on the corner where they had enjoyed lemon cakes and smoothies for the first time. 

Today would be another long day of interviewing new hires and making arrangements to have some on retainer for large events. This meant she would be sitting side by side at a table with Stannis, rapid firing questions at applicants so a smoothie and sugar boost was needed. 

Sinking into her leather chair, she focused on the morning’s emails, idly sipping her drink as she worked. 

“Davos says the applicants will be ready in 3--Didn’t you get yourself a lemon cake?” Stannis asked a short while later as he carried several files into her office, a half-eaten lemon cake in his hand. He hadn’t noticed before but she didn’t have the usual bag for herself.

“They only had one left and I know they’re your favorite” she answered with a smile, a true smile. She held no issue putting his needs above her own, always taking care of him without him having to ask. 

Giving a slight frown he set the files on her desk and rounded the desk towards her. He towered over her, his great height and her low chair combining to have her bright blue eyes looking up at him in the most delicious way. If only she were kneeling before him, he found the thought bouncing through his brain without warning.

“Open” he said softly and when he saw the question in her eyes he repeated it. “Open. I won’t ask again” this time his voice was deeper, harder. He had the delight of watching the flush spread across her cheeks, down the column of her throat and into the ‘v’ of her grey dress shirt. She obeyed, her full lips parting and he fed her a bite of the lemon cake, her eyes watching him as she chewed and swallowed. 

He took a small bite of the cake, letting the lemon flavor dance on his tongue. He never tore his eyes from hers as they indulged in this private moment. 

He held the final bite to her lips and with only a raise of his eyebrows she obeyed, taking it into her mouth. He couldn’t have moved if nuclear war had arrived, watching her sit before him, eyes full of trust as she ate the cake from his fingers. His thumb found its way across her lower lip and then across the line of her jaw, ghosting across her skin. “Good girl” he felt the praise slip past his lips and before he could feel horror settle in his gut her eyes fluttered shut, a soft whimper escaping her as she leaned into his touch, hands gripping the arms of her chair with white-knuckles. 

Now _this_ was interesting indeed, he watched her closely, her facade slipping to allow him to see the woman beneath the gun-toting-hardass. 

“I see you Sansa Stark” he said softly, his thumb still trailing across her jaw. “Taking such good care of me, but when will you let me take care of you,” he mused, the pad of his thumb wiping a bit of powdered sugar from the corner of her lower lip. 

He watched it happen, with another broken whimper one of her hands shot out in a flash to grab ahold of his hand that hung at his side, fingers twining and gripping tight as she swallowed a cry. He felt like the most powerful man in the world, watching her fall apart at his mere touch, body trembling as she tried to hide the fact that she had just come in her chair. 

He held her fingers as tightly as she held his, anchoring her and soothing her as he stroked her knuckles. He brought her down, without speaking a word, he used the soft touch of his thumb to soothe her knuckles as she trembled. 

Taking a few deep breaths her eyes shot open, looking up at him. They were now wide with fear and shame, more uncertain than he had ever seen them before. 

“Sansa---” he started to assure her but Davos’ voice in the hall cut into their haze and in the next instant her hand was torn from his and he was leaning against her desk to hide the fact that he was painfully hard. 

“They’re ready!” Davos’ smile faltered as he looked at them, but quickly recovered. 

“Have them start to fill out the computer tests, we will be there in a moment” Stannis replied, clearing his throat. 

“Of course” Davos gave a nod and vanished. 

Sansa stood, carefully smoothing her black slacks, “I just...need a minute” she turned away and moved from the office towards the restroom. 

He took a few deep breaths himself, running a hand over his face as he re-lived what had just happened. He certainly hadn’t intended for that to escalate but he had been unable to stop himself. After two years she had finally cracked his legendary self control, just as he had cracked hers. 

Sansa cleaned herself up and splashed water on her face to cool her cheeks. Staring in the bathroom mirror she almost laughed. Smug bastard, she thought to herself. Somehow he had known exactly what to say, what to do and she had melted at his feet. He had broken through her carefully assembled walls and made her come with only the slightest touch. 

Of course, she had been on a hair trigger for the last several months, her body desperate for his own. But still, she felt mortified that she had lost control with the barest of touches and his deep voice praising her, asking to take care of her. Gods she hadn’t come that hard in a long time. She would probably be better off throwing her panties away.

He hadn’t been unaffected either, the length of his erection barely hidden as he moved to sit on her desk as Davos arrived. Gods she wished he could strip him of those perfectly tailored suits and lick every inch of his skin, including the promising cock he had tried to hide.

“What the fuck do I do now” she whispered to her reflection. “What the fuck do you want to do?” she seemed to reply to herself. 

That answer was easy, _Stannis_.

As much as he had seen through her professional facade, she had seen through his. There was no possible way a man could accidentally be that naturally in control, that comfortable in power. With him standing over her she fought every instinct to drop to her knees and beg to suck his cock, beg to worship him. 

She had learned young thanks to a man who saw the natural inclination she had to submit in the bedroom. She was only 18 when she met Petyr Baelish, a man of 32 who was quite commanding in bed. He had been her first, the only so far in her life, and he had shown her a side of herself that she hadn’t known existed. He helped her to understand that there was no shame in her preference and that she was no less powerful at work because of it. While she had no desire to be collared or paraded in front of others, she certainly found her preference ran to older men who knew exactly what they wanted and took control in the bedroom. 

She and Petyr were together for nearly 4 years when he expressed interest in marrying her, in collaring her. His revelation had forced her to look at their relationship and their future and while she loved him, she wasn’t _in_ love with him. Not romantically. Last she heard he had married another submissive girl with red hair and they were living upstate somewhere. __

_ _Realizing that she had been in the bathroom for a while she stood tall, dried her face and made her way to the conference room where the applicants awaited. _ _

_ _

_ _“Stark” Stannis called out as he let himself into Sansa’s apartment. She had buzzed him up a few moments ago but was nowhere in sight when he left himself in. It had been nearly a week since their moment in her office, but they had been so busy they hadn’t had time to talk. Not truly._ _

_ _“One second” she called from the area of the master bedroom. He nodded to himself and made himself comfortable on the stool at her kitchen counter. This was standard operating procedure for nights when they had to ghost large events, he would arrive early and Sansa would be putting the finishing touches on her outfit. _ _

_ _Tonight was a black tie gala they would be attending to watch over Tywin Lannister and his new bride. While there would be other agents stationed around the gala, they would be the primary agents inside the event. This wasn’t anything new and by now was ‘old hat’, but he was still looking forward to having Sansa on his arm all evening. Especially now that things between them had shifted. _ _

_ _However miniscule, the awareness between them had changed and they were both very aware that the slightest of sparks would burn them both to the ground._ _

_ _“Alright” Sansa emerged from the bedroom, pulling on sky-high heels as she moved. He nearly choked on his tongue at the sinfully sexy black dress she wore, the material hugging her curves the waist before flaring into a full skirt, a slit all the way up to her upper thigh. Her hair was in a smooth chignon, her makeup impeccable. _ _

_ _She approached him and he stood, her hands automatically going to straighten his tie. She was perfection, every inch of her sinful and begging to be licked. _ _

_ _“Ankle and hip” he told her, letting her know where his guns were, should something happen. _ _

_ _“Clutch and right upper thigh” she replied, smoothing his tie before stepping back. “Perfect.”_ _

_ _“Ready?” he asked her, raising his arm._ _

_ _“Ready” she grabbed her clutch, taking his arm they were on the way. _ _

_ _

_ _“Gods” she whispered to Stannis as she handed him a glass of champagne. Even if he did not drink it would still help him to blend in. “I can’t imagine living on display like this” she motioned to the photographers outside and the grotesque opulent displays of wealth around the room. _ _

_ _“Not my style” he said succinctly, taking the glass but not drinking, as she figured he would. _ _

_ _“No, I suspect not” she smirked over at him. He looked devastating in a tuxedo, all broad planes and hard angles, looking dangerous as he scanned the room. _ _

_ _Sansa could hear their team talking in her ear piece, but paid them no mind. They were watching via a video feed on Stannis’ tie tack, observing the room as they watched the Lannisters dance. _ _

_ _“I can’t see through the crowd” Stannis gave a frown and set their glasses aside. “Come” he offered his hand and he led her to the dance floor. They joined the other dancers, his strong hands guiding her smoothly through the movements. It was far from the first time they danced together, another side effect of formal events, but with the new awareness between them she found herself thoroughly under his spell. _ _

_ _A flash of red behind him brought her attention to the angry woman storming into the event. “Shit” she muttered to her partner and he turned to look. “Be advised, we have contact” she spoke to their team via her earpiece and she pulled from Stannis to make her way to the intruder. _ _

_ _“Unhand me!” the woman in the red dress barked as Sansa spun her around and guided her by the elbow to where Stannis would be waiting with security._ _

_ _“You’re not welcome here, Mrs. Baratheon” Sansa said quietly, but harshly. “I am escorting you to security who will ensure you’re removed from the premises.”_ _

_ _“I am a Lannister, Cersei Lannister!” the woman tried to pull away from Sansa but her grip only tightened. _ _

_ _“I know exactly who you are” Sansa handed her off to Stannis who oversaw as gala security loaded her into a car. “How’d she get in?” Sansa asked the several guards standing around. “I watched her walk in from alpha quadrant, so who _let_ her in?”_ _

_ _“Ma’am” a man to her right cleared his throat. _ _

_ _“She bribe you? Or offer sexual favors?” Sansa glared. _ _

_ _“Bribe---”_ _

_ _“You’re fired” Stannis countered before Sansa could speak, his cold fury palpable. “Integrity should never be bought and you have endangered everyone here. That is not acceptable in my agents.”_ _

_ _“Back to your positions” Sansa ordered the others. “She may try again. Let her in and you’re fired.”_ _

_ _“Yes ma’am” the others nodded and then returned to their positions. _ _

_ _“Well now” Stannis gave a chuckle, looking over to her. She watched as he raised a hand to smooth a lock of hair from her face that had come free, tucking it back into her chignon. “Shall we?” _ _

_ _She gave a breathless nod, hyper-aware of his body as they returned to the dance floor, “Indeed.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picset is viewable [HERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186685608041/contact-modern-au-in-which-stag-securitys-top/)


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the greatest, literally the best.

“You’re here early” Davos smiled as he entered Stannis’ office. 

“Wrapping up the Lannister special event and dispatching him his normal security” Stannis replied as his oldest friend sat. “How has it been going with the Secret Service?” he asked. 

Davos had been working with a team of their agents to up their training and bring them to part and passed those of the secret service. The more skills they could offer their clients the more they could become indispensable. 

“Well, Storm and Waters are moving quickly through the ranks” Davos replied. “But you know that from the reports I send” he chuckled. “We both know why I am really here.”

Stannis gave a curt nod, “I suppose it was unavoidable.”

“What did I interrupt?” Davos asked with a smirk. “Sansa seemed to be quite...flushed.”

“Davos---”

“I have been telling you for 26 months to ask her out” Davos laughed. “When will you listen to me? She is obviously attracted to you and you’re half in love with her---” he broke off as Stannis felt his cheeks heat. “Not half then…I see.”

“I believe that her and I need to talk things over, thoroughly” Stannis reasoned. “We are close partners here and I do not play unless I mean to keep.”

“I have never known you to play” Davos noted. 

“No, I have not remained unmarried for nearly 50 years without reason. I take these matters seriously” Stannis stated the obvious. 

“So ask her to dinner” Davos encouraged. “Then ask her to marry you.” 

As if conjured, they heard her voice in the hall as she greeted someone and a moment later she appeared in the doorway. She looked as polished as ever in dark blue slacks and a white shirt, her pistol at her slim waist today. 

“Oh, sorry” she frowned. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Not at all” Davos smiled brightly. 

“Long day” she moved to hand Stannis one of the coffee cups in her hands. “We have to be across town in an hour.”

“We can take my car” he told her and she smiled once more before ducking back across the hall. 

“Ask her” Davos looked pointedly at the coffee cup before excusing himself from the office. 

Sansa was decidedly uncomfortable. Scooting closer to Stannis she kept her eyes on the man that was trying to hire them. Ramsay Bolton was a well known real estate investor in the city and it seemed that he is in need of security for a series of events he would be attending across the state. However, the glint in his eyes made her extremely nervous. 

“Well what about her, why can’t she guard me?” Ramsay asked, motioning to her. 

“I no longer work in the field in that capacity” she replied with a forced smile. 

“That means I can take you to dinner then” Bolton smoothly leaned back in his chair and she felt Stannis tense beside her. 

“No” she replied. “Thank you but I will pass on your offer.”

“Women don’t usually turn me down” he countered. 

“This one is” Sansa stated. 

“Not rich enough for you?” he asked. “Give me time, I will be on par with Tywin Lannister soon enough.”

“I am not available, Mr. Bolton, my answer will not change” Sansa explained. 

“I see” he looked from her to Stannis and how close they now sat. 

“As for the matter at hand,” Stannis brought the subject back to the task at hand. “We can provide you with ---”

“No,” Ramsay glared at Sansa. “Thank you for your time, I will find services elsewhere.”

“Of course” Stannis closed his files and stood, buttoning his jacket before turning to Sansa. She gave a nod, standing and she felt Stannis’ hand settle across her lower back as he escorted her out of Mr. Bolton’s office. 

They were silent as they made their way to the parking garage and once they were seated inside she spat, “Fucking prick.”

“I don’t trust him to take your answer seriously” Stannis said as he buckled himself in. “There is something not right with that man.”

“If I end up having to shoot him I am going to be very disappointed” she pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“I will walk you to your car for a little while, just in case,” he told her, guiding his black Chevy Tahoe back onto the roads. 

“Stannis--”

“I will not argue this” his voice was firm and impossibly deep. “I will keep you safe, should that little shit try something.”

“Alright” she agreed. 

“For now, however” he pulled down a familiar street and she couldn’t stop her smile from consuming her face. 

“Chili Dogs!” she beamed as he parked in the old fashioned diner’s parking lot. “My favorite!!” she laughed as she exited the car. 

“I know” he shook his head as he followed her. 

“No more parties” Sansa told him quietly as they stood in the middle of yet another crowded benefit, this time watching the Tyrell’s as they schmoozed about the room. It was a Friday night and they were both working late at this benefit. It seemed that they had been working 15 hour days non-stop, everything else falling on the wayside.

“There’s good money in galas” he replied. 

“Okay, fine, then no more this month” she reasoned. “We deserve a night off.”

“I could always send you with Davos, if you would prefer” he smirked. 

“Absolutely not” she refused. “Don’t you dare, Baratheon.”

“Just checking” he scanned the room once more, this time his eyes finding the figure of Ramsay Bolton watching them from across the room. He hadn’t told her after their initial meeting with the man, but he had looked into the boys background and it turns out that ‘Ramsay Bolton’ had been ‘Ramsay Snow’ up until three years ago and he had quite the wrap sheet. The boy’s pushy attitude had unsettled Stannis, especially when his eyes were raking over Sansa and her elegant red dress.

“Your jaw is clenched, should I worry?” she whispered, turning closer to him. To any outsider it would have looked like she was whispering promises in his ear but it was the easiest way for them to communicate in the crowded ballroom.

“Bolton” he turned and found himself settled into the curve of her neck, close enough to feel the heat from her body. “8 o’clock.”

“He’s going to be a problem, isn’t he?” she asked, staying close. 

“He’s not a good man” he stated. 

“You checked him out?” she sounded surprised.

“Damned right I did” he said emphatically, pulling back to look her in the eyes. “Stay far away from him, Sansa. I mean it. If you ever see him when I am not around, you stop whatever you are doing and find me immediately, no matter what.”

“Stannis---” she frowned, hearing the unease in his voice. 

“Promise me” he demanded. 

Slowly she closed the distance between their hands, taking his smallest finger in hers and holding it reassuringly, “I promise.”

He gave a nod and returned to scanning the crowd, curling his pinky around Sansa’s fingers, unwilling to let her go. 

Stannis found himself carrying her shoes that night after the event had finally finished, as he walked her back to her apartment, both of them worn out from the long week. She had given a dangerously erotic sigh as she kicked her shoes off in the elevator, stretching her toes with a smile. 

He had removed his tuxedo jacket and folded it over his arm before picking the expensive red bottomed shoes up and walking her to her door. Bolton’s appearance had him on high alert and he wasn’t going to take any risks with her safety.

She deftly unlocked the door and walked in, “You can toss them anywhere” she set her purse on the kitchen counter as he locked the door. When he turned back it was to watch as she burrowed her hands under her dress and un-velcroed the holster from her thigh, setting it and her pistol on the counter. “Want something to drink? We’re off the clock now” she smiled brightly, moving into the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine and two glasses. 

Setting her shoes and his jacket on the couch he joined her in the kitchen, staying her hand before she could pour, “I don’t want wine” he said softly. It was time, he decided. He could no longer avoid what was staring them both in the face.

She set the bottle down and looked up at him, “What _do_ you want Stannis?”

“If I tell you” he began. “It will change everything…”

And he knew it would. If he were to tell her, to take her now, he would not be letting her go. Not now, not ever. He would do everything in his power to make her happy, to give her pleasure and they would never go back to simply being ‘partners’. 

“You and I both know damned good and well that the second you made me come in my chair that everything changed” Sansa replied, a soft tremor in her tone. “It’s you, Stannis, somehow it always has been--”

“How long?” he asked her, his hand moving across the soft skin of her forearm. 

“Since my interview” she admitted. 

He gave a small chuckle, “The moment you walked in that door, I knew you were trouble. I just didn’t realize…” he watched gooseflesh rise across her skin and smiled, moving closer, looming over her. “I am not an overtly sexual man, Sansa, but I am specific” he turned her and pulled her against his chest, her wide eyes looking up at him. 

“I don’t want a master” she told him honestly. 

“And I have no need of a slave” he replied smoothly. “Do you trust me?”

“Always.”

“Take down your hair” he asked her and her hands obeyed, unpinning the thick tresses he preferred to see loose than pulled tightly away. “I won’t let you go” he warned her. “We go forward and there is no backward. You will be mine and mine alone. I will protect you, I will care for you and I will pleasure you. I promise you that.”

“Exclusively? You won’t have...others?”

“Never” he assured her. “There hasn’t been another in over two years. You’ve haunted every waking moment and even chased me into my dreams” he ran his fingers through her thick hair, the silken locks flowing like water over his hand.

“I want you, Stannis” she admitted softly. “I was going to have to ask for a raise to cover all the battery costs.”

“Now that is something I would like to see” he made a mental note. “But not tonight” his hands went to the zipper at the back of her dress. “Tonight I am going to make you mine, would you like that, Sansa?”

“Yes” she whispered as he worked the zipper of her gown until it was loose. He kept her close, the press of their bodies holding her dress up as his hand delved inside her open gown to stroke her bare back, the warmth of her porcelain skin sinking into his palm. Her eyes fluttered shut as he traced the fabric of her bra and then down to find her garter belt at her waist, _Gods_. 

“Sansa” he whispered as she whimpered against him. “Look at me.” Her eyes opened immediately and met his own, full of trust and lust, like they had been in her office. “Good girl” he praised her and this time she whimpered against his mouth as he kissed her for the first time.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright, put the pitchforks down, here's your smut, you heathens ;) 
> 
> for your patience I reward you with another picset!  
Picset is viewable [HERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186731014826/contact-modern-au-in-which-stag-securitys-top/)
> 
> <3

Sansa could barely breathe, her entire body was consumed by his kiss. Being held against the hard wall of his chest, his hand traveling her back was more than she could bear. Like the man himself, his lips were strong, firm and demanding, tasting deeply of her lips before delving deeper. 

Her arms managed to find their way around his neck and shoulders, leaning on his strength as her legs felt suddenly weak. Her Stannis, reserved and aloof kissed like a god, and she knew that sex would likely kill her. She couldn’t wait. 

He pulled back and she tried to follow, keep their kiss but he was too tall. He was smiling when she looked up at him, midnight eyes dark with lust 

“You are so beautiful” he said softly, running his fingers over her cheek, jaw and down the column of her throat. She turned her head, baring her neck to his touch, chills racing over her flesh. He slid her dress from her shoulder, this time allowing the material to fall away, pooling at her feet. She had chosen her lingerie carefully, the soft peach bra, panties and garter would easily be hidden beneath her gown and her stockings were a pricey indulgence. “All mine” he ran his hands over her back before leaning down to kiss her neck. 

She could only whimper, clinging to his shoulders as he tasted her skin. He turned her gently, taking her hands from his neck as her back met the counter. 

“Don’t move” he instructed her, placing her hands on the counter to brace herself before he returned to her neck. His lips trailed across her collarbone, tongue peeking out to tease her skin as he let his hands wander to her waist before laying them beside hers on the counter. “I wonder” he mused aloud. “If I could bring you to orgasm without even touching you” he whispered against her ear. 

“Fuck” she couldn’t stop the word as it escaped her lips. 

“Now that” his voice was hard. “Is not very ladylike language.” She whimpered at his firm tone and he continued. “Perhaps you want me to redden that ass of yours and remind you. But I think you’d like that, wouldn’t you, kitten” he moved slightly closer. 

She struggled to breathe, her legs shaking as he tormented her. Her panties were surely ruined, she could feel how soaked she was, how empty she felt and she wished that he would take her, fill her and devour her. 

“You’re shaking” his breath ghosted over her earlobe as he spoke. When he pulled back to look at her face, she kept her eyes downcast, staring at the crisp black of his ties. “Look at me” he instructed and she obeyed. “You would enjoy it, wouldn’t you” he said darkly. This man was so far removed from the one who stood at her side in the field, she could see now that he had let go of his self control and she was seeing him, the true him now. “For me to bend you over that couch there and spank you, maybe leave my hand print on your ass so that when you go back to work you’ll feel it, and you’ll know.”

She was barely standing now, her body so keyed up that she knew that she would come any minute.

“I plan to have you to myself all weekend” he promised. “I will take you in any way I desire and soon you will feel empty without my cock inside you” he moved back to her ear. “Come for me, kitten” he instructed. “Come and I’ll give you what you want, my cock buried deeply--”

She gasped as she came, her legs nearly giving out but he reached out to steady her, holding her up with a strong arm. She could feel her juices running down her inner thigh, her panties finally giving way as she shook in his embrace. 

“Good girl” he nuzzled her neck, stroking a hand down her side to trail through the moisture on her thigh. “My my” he brought his fingers to her lips. “Lick.” She obeyed, tasting herself on his fingers and then he was kissing her again, deep, claiming kisses that had his tongue delving into her mouth, his taste mingling with hers. 

Then he was lifting her, carrying her to the master bedroom where he set her on the bed before kicking off his shoes and setting his gun on the nightstand. 

“Come” he motioned her closer and she scooted to the edge of the bed, looking up at him with dark blue eyes. She was stunning like this, all peach lace and flushed skin as she looked up at him. He took her hand, briefly kissing the knuckles before he ran it over the length of his cock, quite evident in his trousers, letting her feel what she did to him. He watched her lick her lips as she stroked him, giving away her intimate thoughts. “Take it out” he told her and she slid her hands to the zipper, slender hand eagerly pulling him free. 

He knew from his past experiences that he was not a small man, in fact his last ‘relationship’ the woman had said that his cock was his best feature. He nearly groaned as Sansa stroked him, her eyes hungry now as she took him in. 

“Shall I reward your obedience in the kitchen and let you suck my cock?” he asked, running a hand through her hair. 

“Please” she whispered softly. 

“Go ahead” he watched as her lips parted and she licked him from base to tip before taking him into the wet warmth of her mouth. He kept his hand carded in her hair, not guiding but merely holding her as she worshipped his cock. A few shallow sucks and then she slid him into her throat, all but gagging around him. “Good girl” he groaned as she worked him. Several minutes went by and he knew that if he didn’t stop her this would be over too soon. “Enough” he guided her head back, his cock leaving her lips with an audible pop. “When I come it will be inside you. Help me undress.” 

She stood and they worked together to shed the rest of his tuxedo, her eyes admiring the body the US Navy had given him, her hands trailing over his flesh as he undid her bra and tossed it behind him. Her breasts were full and perfect, the pink nipples already begging for his mouth. Her ruined pantied joined her bra and he was glad to see that she had put her garter on first, allowing her to keep her stockings on now. 

He took a moment to admire her porcelain beauty and the well kept thatch of curls at the apex of her thighs. She was perfection, his little kitten. He lifted her once more, this time following her down as she lay on the bed. 

He was kissing her once more, briefly before he guided her hands to the brass bed frame, “Hold” he told her and she gripped the rail as he allowed his lips and hands to wander her body. He kissed, licked and nipped his way to her breasts, worshipping them as she cried out and writhed beneath him. 

He was surprised to see the piercing in her navel, an unexpected little treat he mused as he kissed the flesh above it before moving further. He knew in the kitchen that she was already soaked and now he could see the glisten on her folds before he lapped at her, the taste of her filling his senses. 

He held her thighs wide, savouring each of her cries as he ate her, suckling her clit into his mouth. 

“Please” she gasped, shaking in desperation. “I need…”

“You may come” he spoke before continuing. It didn’t take long to have her screaming his name, gripping the bed violently as she came against his mouth. He kissed her inner thighs to bring her down, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he moved over her. “Birth control?”

“Pill, clean” she said breathlessly, still holding the bed frame. Her obedience was impeccable and he inwardly growled at the thought of who had trained her as such. 

“Good” he nodded, lining his cock up with her soaked folds and sliding home. She cried out once more, her body doing its best to take him all but he bottomed out and she squirmed with a gasp. “Gods” he groaned, clenching his jaw. “I am going to make you come twice more before I give you my cum” he promised her, rocking deep within her body. 

“Stannis” she mewled his name over and over as he took her. 

Sansa had never felt so full in her entire life, Stannis’ cock stretched her to the border of pain and she swore she could feel him in her throat. Had she known his cock was this impressive perhaps she wouldn’t have waited two years for him to make a move. 

Her body was delirious with pleasure, having already come twice and both times soaking herself as she grew hungrier for his cock. He rose up on his knees, hands at her hips as he began to move in earnest. The head of him scraped against every nerve inside of her and she knew she would come again soon. Her arms were shaking but she held the brass frame, an antique she had splurged on when she moved to the city. She hoped they didn’t break it but she would find it hard to care if they did. 

She watched the man above her, eyes drinking in every detail of his chiseled frame. She made a note to thank the US Navy for giving him such a wonderful body, marvelling at every muscle as he fucked her. He had a bit of black and silver hair across his chest, trailing down to the base of his cock that she vowed to herself she would lick, soon. 

Sansa was so focused on admiring his body that she didn’t realize it until it hit her, her climax washing over her as she seized around his cock, screaming his name. He felt impossibly hard inside of her, velvet over steel as he gave no quarter, fucking her harder as she coated him with her juices. 

He growled, eyes flashing as he trailed a hand up her body to cup her breast, teasing her nipple with his thumb. She was a gasping incoherent mess when he lowered himself back over her, hands over hers on the bed frame as his hips pistoned in and out of her. 

His kiss was frantic, desperate as he made love to her mouth before gently biting her lower lip and slowly releasing it. 

“I want you to come on my cock, once more kitten and I will fill you” he soothed her and she choked on a sob as she felt her body respond, racing towards another peak. His fingers found their way to her clit, stroking and circling her until she broke, screaming against his shoulder as he slammed deep and they came, his body pouring into her spasming body with long, heated jets. 

He collapsed against her, breathing heavily as his hands moved to rub feeling back into her arms. She wrapped them around his shoulders, holding him close as they shook, both of them very aware that nothing in life was ever going to be as good as this, the two of them shaking and sweating together. 

She groaned as his body slipped from hers, his seed leaking from her body and onto the comforter. 

He gently kissed her lips, smoothing her hair from her face with a sated smiled, “Remind me never to wait two years to take you again” he kissed her once more. 

“You’d better be prepared to marry me, because there is no way I am going a single day without you or this” she laughed softly, kissing his jaw. 

“I could be persuaded” he moved beside her, pulling her against him, grabbing her ass possessively. “Mine.”

“Mmhmm” she agreed lazily, snuggling against him.


	5. Part 5

Sansa woke slowly, the delicious ache in her body reminding her of the previous night and the delicious man who had slept at her side. Turning she smiled at his stern face, so relaxed in slumber. 

They had collapsed into sleep near dawn, both of them sated for the moment. Never in her life had she experienced or come close to experiencing what she felt in his arms. A cliche to be sure but she had waited a very long time for this man and he was worth every second. 

He lay on his stomach beside her, the broad muscles of his back on display, the warm skin marred by several scratch marks she had left there during the night. She didn’t feel even the slightest apologetic. 

The man was a god, no doubt about that. Come Monday the miracle would be if she could walk without having to lie and say she had twisted an ankle. 

Shifting slowly she slid from the bed, using the restroom before padding naked to the kitchen. First things first, she set the coffee pot going, the rich aroma filling the kitchen as she gathered things to cook breakfast. 

“Now that is a lovely sight to wake up to” his deep voice sounded behind her as she bent to retrieve the bacon from the bottom shelf. She laughed softly, turning to see him in only his boxer briefs, arms crossed as he watched her. This man, her man, was a predator. She could see the glint in his sharp blue eyes. He motioned her closer with a crook of his finger and she moved into his arms. 

“Morning” she kissed him softly. 

“It’s well past morning” he chuckled. 

“Well perhaps if you weren’t so delicious we’d have been asleep sooner,” she teased. 

“Not a chance” he promised. “Food, then bed” he decided. “I can’t have you passing out on me.”

“Easier said than done” she smirked. “You pack quite a punch, Baratheon.”

“You seemed to handle it well,” he countered grinding his hips against hers in delicious promise. 

“Food, then bed” she repeated. “I’m starving.”

Stannis smiled smugly at the woman laying across his lap, his hands traveling the length of her bare legs. She was an absolute mess, hair tangled, skin sweaty and flushed and her folds and thighs soaked with both of their fluids as she tried to catch her breath. 

He turned then to the broken kitchen table, smirking to himself. Fixable, possibly, but broken nonetheless. The couch would have to be sorted too, as she had made quite a mess of herself when she came the second time. 

_They had enjoyed a simple meal of bacon and eggs with their coffee, pausing occasionally to indulge in a sweet kiss. She had just finished drying the pan he’d washed when he decided that he needed to have her again._

_He’d had her on her back on the table in a flash, her cry of shock melting into cries of pleasure as he pulled of a chair to feast on her body. Cooking and eating beside her while she was still naked was more than he could resist._

_Holding her thighs wide he ate her like a man starved, lapping, teasing and making her scream his name. When she neared her peak he stood, kicking the chair away as he shed his underwear. Mindful that she would be tender he filled her slowly, watching her body swallow up as much of his as it could._

_”Shit” she squirmed against the wood and he paused. _

_”I did warn you about your language” he said firmly, withdrawing his cock to turn her over. Her feet on the floor she was now bent over the table, her pert ass in the air. The loud smack of his hand meeting the rounded right cheek of her ass filled the kitchen and she whimpered, nails digging into the wood. He watched in primal satisfaction as the shape of his hand appeared on her flesh. He soothed the area, rubbing his hand over the mark. She watched, looking back at him over her shoulder, laying fully on the table, blue eyes dark with lust._

_His hand then moved to her pussy, finding her leaking on to her thighs once more. Aligning himself he pushed back into her depths, both of them sighing in pleasure. Running a hand down her spine, he moved slowly but firmly, fucking her as deeply as possible. He could hear the legs of the table scooting across the hardwood flooring, moving with his thrusts._

_Sansa was moaning incoherently now and he could tell by the tremble of her legs she was close._

_”You going to be a good girl and come for me” he fucked her in earnest, the wet slaps of their bodies filling the kitchen. His hand moved over his mark on her ass, kneading and squeezing and then she was screaming, clamping around his cock. He did not relent, and soon a crack echoed and he barely caught her as the table gave way. He lifted her easily, turning them so she was folded over the arm of the couch._

_One hand in her hair, holding the thick length and the other on her hip he growled as he continued, her body a quivering mess._

_”Stannis” she gasped, desperately holding onto the couch. “Oh...I’m gonna...fuck Stannis---” without hesitation his hand firmly spanked the left cheek of her ass, now it matched the right. As the sound of the smack finished she was coming, hard, soaking his body and their legs as she spasmed and gushed around him._

_He did not slow until he came, spilling into her over and over until he was nearly blind with pleasure._

“Gods” she sighed as he rubbed the muscles of her calves. 

“I owe you a table” he chuckled. 

“It’s a good thing you’ve got those SEAL instincts” she slowly sat up to kiss him. “And all those SEAL muscles.”

“I do alright” he chuckled. 

“Oh okay” she shook her head. “Come on Captain Alright, you need to help me shower since you have wrecked my pussy for the moment.” 

“Sounds reasonable” he stood and tossed her over his shoulder, her laugh echoing in the apartment as he carried her to the master bathroom.

“Well now” Davos smirked at him. 

“What?” Stannis looked up at his oldest friend.

“You’re smiling” Davos noted and Stannis’ smile fell. 

“So?”

“Did you ask her to dinner?”

“Not exactly” Stannis leaned back in his chair, smirking as Sansa’s voice sounded in the hall. She appeared a moment later, setting a citrus smoothie on his desk. 

“Sorry to interrupt. Energy boost” she smirked, turning away to leave he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. 

“What sort of good morning is that” he chided and she smiled brightly. He guided her closer and she leaned down to kiss him briefly, aware of their audience. 

“Good morning, darling. I missed you this morning” she said as she moved away. He released her wrist with a smile, watching as she gave Davos a nod on her way out. 

“Finally!” Davos laughed. 

“I give it six months” Sansa said quietly as the married couple across the table from them once again began bickering. Bronn Black was another of the ‘new money’ millionaires in town and his wife, once Margaery Tyrell, seemed quite irritated with everything he said. They had driven to Bronn’s office to meet with him about increasing security around his private home, as the media had become a nuisance.

“Oh no” Stannis disagreed. “That’s foreplay.”

“No” Sansa chuckled to herself as their meeting continued. 

It had been a few weeks since their first weekend together and she was glad to see that nothing had changed at work. They were still a fluid team and they were able to keep their personal life separate. More often than not they were together in the evenings and weekends, either at his place or hers, lost in each other. They had two years to make up for and they were quite diligent in this task. 

She’d known that Stannis was dangerous for her libido, but now she knew he was dangerous for her heart, because if he decided that he wasn’t in this for the long haul she would be devastated. She hadn’t been the ‘marriage & forever’ girl growing up, focusing on more practical things like her career and when Petyr had spoken of marriage she had all but run in the opposite direction. Marriage to Petyr would have meant giving up her career, one that she loved, because he worried constantly it was too dangerous. 

But with Stannis…

“Do you have the other file?” Stannis’s voice broke into her musings. 

“Damn, yeah they’re on the back seat” she stood. “I will be right back, two minutes.” 

She hurried from the meeting room to the street where they’d parked, unlocking the door as she approached. 

Movement behind the SUV caught her eye as the lean form of Ramsay Bolton emerged, smiling at her. 

“You’re fucking kidding me” she swore aloud in exasperation. 

“I’ve been trying to talk with you, but you won’t take my calls,” he said. 

“And you can’t take a hint” she laughed. 

“You look lovely” he moved closer and she stepped back. “As boring as the old man looks at least he knows how to give you that...glow.”

“Fucking Gods, leave me alone” she glared. “I will be filing a restraining order and---” her words were cut off as he snarled and reached for her arm and she side-stepped, lashing out to punch him in the throat. He choked, gasping loudly as he stumbled back and to his knees. “You fuck!”

“Police are on the way” Stannis’ voice joined her. “You were gone a while, I can see the car from the window and came as quick as I could,” he explained, moving past her to deal with Ramsay. 

By the time the cops arrived Stannis already had him prone and cuffed while Sansa used the ice Bronn had brought her to soothe her knuckles. 

“We’ll file the paperwork tomorrow, get a restraining order and go from there” Stannis assured her. “He’s stalking you, obviously.”

“He’s a psycho” she sighed. “I wish I’d crushed his windpipe.”

“Next time” he cupped her cheek. “If you beat me to him, I will let you.”

Sansa only laughed, smiling up at her fierce man.


	6. Part 6

“Paperwork filed?” Stannis asked as Sansa joined him and Davos in the conference room. 

“Pending judge approval” Sansa nodded. “Shouldn’t take too long to have him served.” 

“You’d think the boy would pick his targets a little better” Davos laughed.

“No brains, no headaches” Stannis shrugged. 

“Exactly” Sansa unrolled the layout of the Lannister mansion Casterly Rock. Next week they would be managing security for the estate during a large Lannister Corporation Fundraiser and they had to make sure everything was in place. 

The biggest detail was that President Daenerys Targaryen would be there and she was not exactly popular with most voters. Her fire and brimstone policies seemed to polarize people and that meant that security had to be top notch. They were waiting for the head of her Secret Service Jorah Mormont to arrive to review the event details. 

“Gentlemen” Stannis stood the greet the two men in black suits who entered the conference room. 

“Special Agent Jorah Mormont” the older blonde man said. “And my partner Special Agent Daario Naharis.”

“Stannis Baratheon, Davos Seaworth and Sansa Stark” Stannis replied, going around the table. 

“We’ve met before” Naharis said to Sansa as he shook her hand. “You out-shot me at the Best of the West Shootout.”

“I’d apologize but I am not remotely sorry” Sansa told the man with a reserved smile, it was obvious to Stannis that she had no memory of the young man. 

“I was surprised when you didn’t choose the service” Narahis continued. 

“I got a better offer” she smiled and moved to Stannis’ side, patting his chest. He was surprised at her action but he did not disapprove. She had made it clear on both the professional personal level she had a better offer. Good girl, he smirked to himself. 

“Understandable” Narahis nodded. 

“Right then” Davos motioned to the aerial photographs and blueprints.”Shall we?”

“The best places for the lookouts and ranged guns are going to be here” Stannis pointed to several areas on the map that were indicated with red crosshairs. 

“We have several men on hand for those but we would like Ms. Stark here to be on a tower watch as well” Mormont explained. “Her sniping record is impeccable and she knows the Lannister faces well.”

“We were going to utilize Ms. Stark inside the fundraiser” Davos frowned. 

“Beautiful she may be, I would rather her be on a long gun” Mormont stated dryly. 

“That’s fine” Sansa interjected. “Cersei has already seen me once, she can live without a second meeting. Besides, this way I can be eyes in the sky.”

“Alright” Stannis gave a nod before moving on. “Points of entry have been limited to three.”

“Good” Mormont examined the blueprints. “We can bring in the President here” he pointed to the North end. “Is there any high ground?”

“Here” Stannis pointed to a stone wall indicated on the map. “The wall wraps around to a view of the west entry.”

“Then Ms. Stark will be there with a rifle” Mormont decided. 

Sansa was laying on the couch in one of Stannis’ baggy t-shirts, waiting for him to get ‘home’. He had stayed to help Davos with a few technicalities in dealing with the Secret Service so for the first time in a long time she came home to her apartment alone, missing him intensely. 

She had made sure to lock the door, per his instruction as he would be able to enter with his key, and indulged herself in a long hot shower before she pulled his shirt over her nudity and relaxed on the couch. 

They had been together for several months now and admittedly at the start it had worried her how quickly she became attached to him. It had been two years coming, she supposed, and the moment he had kissed her she was lost to him. Completely ruined for other men. 

But attached she was and she could not imagine her life without him in it. Her sister would joke that Sansa was ‘a strong independent woman who didn’t need no man’ but in reality she did need Stannis. His strength, his affection were precious to her and she didn’t want to go without them. 

Her phone chimed on the coffee table and she picked it up to see a message from Stannis. ‘On my way’ it said and she smiled, quickly replying before she moved to the kitchen to start dinner. 

As she grabbed what she needed to start cooking she cast a glimpse at her new kitchen table. The ancient wooden one she had grabbed at a thrift shop years ago had died a glorious death and was replaced with a retro-modern table that suited the space perfectly. 

She worked with a smile, humming softly to herself and had just set the sauce to simmer when she heard the door open. 

“Kitten!” he called out, closing and locking the door behind him. 

She smiled, setting the lid on the pot before running to greet him. Laughing she jumped into his arms, kissing him soundly, “I missed you” she teased. 

“Did you” he smiled up at her, his hands cupping her bottom to hold her against him. “It smells good.”

“Bolognese” she smiled. “It has to simmer a bit.”

“Define a bit” he raised a brow. 

“Long enough,” she whispered, taking his lips with her own. He carried her to the couch, laying her on the cushions as he settled atop her, shedding his suit jacket without breaking their kiss. She was easily divested of her ancient t-shirt and soon his strong hands were roaming her body, sending shivers across her skin. 

“Kitten” he growled, gently biting her chin. 

“Hmm?” 

“Did I give you permission to wear my shirt?” he asked softly and she whimpered beneath him. “That’s what I thought.”

Stannis stretched idly, looking at the sleeping woman beside him. So what if they had eaten slightly overcooked bolognese, laughing as they did so. He’d eat a hundred burnt dinners with her if it meant the pleasure they had been able to give each other beforehand. 

He had never heard a woman scream like she had, so much so that he was worried the police would arrive. Her couch would absolutely have to be replaced, the dark fabric covered with their cum, possibly pasta sauce and was thoroughly destroyed. At some point they had stumbled to the bed and they both lay in a tangled mess of sheets. Her porcelain skin seemed to glow in the darkness, the red imprints of his hand on her ass making him smile. 

He was not in the least bit apologetic. Perhaps they would break enough furniture that he could flippantly ask her to just move in with him to combine their furniture.

He hadn’t figured how he would ask, but he knew he wanted her to marry him. He wanted her to be at his side forever, his wife, his bride, his partner. But she was strong, independent he knows that the idea of marriage had sent her running in the past. 

He didn’t expect her to spend the rest of her life barefoot and pregnant, he would never ask her to give up her career that she loved. Admittedly that might be a selfish bit of motivation as he was able to spend his days working beside her. But he wanted her to be Sansa Baratheon, his wife and the woman he could come home to and wake up beside every morning. 

“Stannis” she mumbled his name in her sleep, an adorable little habit she had taken to before settling back into silence. 

He was so lost in admiring her beauty that he almost missed the sound of scratching coming from the front of the apartment. Quickly he rolled to her, whispering in her ear, “Sansa wake up,” he jolted her awake. “Be quiet” he told her and they both listened to the sound now as it clicked. 

“The locks” Sansa said softly and as she pulled a shirt on and reached for her gun, Stannis moved to the bedroom door, silently pulling on his boxer briefs. 

As he watched, light spilled into the apartment from the hallway as the door opened and a lean figure moved inside. Given that Sansa’s apartment was on the third floor of a private building, he knew there was only one man that this could be. 

Stannis waited until the man closed the door behind him before moving and grabbing the scruff of his neck, “Bolton” he slammed the man into the door, hard, as Sansa turned on the light. 

“Shit” Bolton hissed, trying to wrestle himself free. 

“Didn’t exactly count on the Navy SEAL boyfriend being inside did you, you fuck?” Sansa spat, standing in the bedroom doorway in Stannis’ shirt with a gun in her hand. 

When Ramsay tried to swing at Stannis, Stannis let out a chortle and laid him out, sending him to the hardwood in a single hit to the jaw. 

“Call the cops” Stannis nodded to Sansa as he picked up Ramsay once more, the boys semi-conscious form barely able to stand. Holding him like an errant child, Stannis checked Ramsay’s pockets, finding the lock pit set, a collection of rather sinister looking scalpels and a gag. He tossed them to the coffee table with a growl, “You’re a sick bastard, you know that” Stannis glared. 

“Eta 5” Sansa rejoined him, deftly tossing him a pair of handcuffs that he slapped onto the bastard’s wrists. Sitting him on the floor beside the door, Ramsay sneered as he bled on himself.

He was glad to see that Sansa had pulled on a pair of leggings and she was at least more covered up than before. Stannis didn’t care if he was in his underwear, he wasn’t leaving Sansa alone with the fuck so he could dress. He didn’t have anything to be ashamed of anyway, what did he care. 

“If you let me go, I will pay you whatever you want” Ramsay said from his seat on the floor. 

“I would pay to see you in jail” Stannis glared down at him. “I’ve read your record Ramsay Snow, and trust me when I say that Daddy won’t be able to help you this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picset is viewable [HERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186685608041/contact-modern-au-in-which-stag-securitys-top/) and [HERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186731014826/contact-modern-au-in-which-stag-securitys-top/)


	7. Part 7

Several hours and two police statements later, Stannis closed and locked Sansa’s apartment door. He took a deep breath, relieved that Ramsay would be in jail, at least for the next few days. The boys intentions were far from noble when he broke in here tonight and Stannis never wanted her safety at risk again. 

“Kitten” he said quietly, resting his forehead against the door. 

“Hmm?”

“Naked. Bed. Now.” She didn’t reply but he heard her stand and move to the bedroom. His mind was racing, fear at the thought of losing her, love for her quiet strength as they had dealt with the intruder and police, worried that he would lose her. 

He fought his instincts, taking deep breaths to calm his mind. Calm the urge to chase her into the bedroom, pin her down and fuck her until she screamed his name once more. The need to make love to her, slowly and with unhurried movements. The need to pull her into his embrace and surround himself with her scent and warmth. 

It was time, he sighed internally….

He followed her a few moments later to find her sitting primly in the middle of the bed, porcelain nudity on display. “Sansa, look at me” he started, his voice gruff, thick with emotion. He continued when her surprised eyes met his, “I need you to know that I have been in love with you for a very long time” he ran a hand over his short greying hair.” I wanted to take things slowly, but after tonight I need you to know that I plan to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to move in with me, we practically live together anyway, and in a few months I’d like to put marriage on the table.”

She looked up at him, blue eyes wide with surprise and a sheen of tears, “Okay---I mean yes” she said quickly. 

He paused, “To which part?”

“Any of it. All of it” she replied. “I love you very much. I’ll move in, I’ll marry you, whatever I have to do to keep you with me for the rest of forever” she smiled brightly. “I told you before Stannis, it’s you, it’s always been you. You’re my person.”

He felt his heart race at her words, “Yeah?” he crawled onto the bed, moving over her as she lay back. She was _his_ and would be forever. 

“Yeah” she laughed and kissed him softly, cradling his face in her hands. 

“After the Lannister fundraiser” he deftly shed his underwear without moving from his position over her. “Let’s get married” he smiled. 

“Yes” she pulled his lips to hers as his body settled into the cradle of her thighs.

Sansa kissed him slowly, deeply and with every ounce of love she could pour into it. Even with the sound of someone breaking into her apartment she hadn’t felt a single ounce of fear. With Stannis she was safe, loved and protected. Not to mention watching her man in boxer briefs toss around another full grown man like a rag doll was sexy as fuck. 

Stannis’ strong hands trailed over her sides, skating passed her breasts to take her hands. He entwined their fingers, raising their hands above her head and pinned her to the mattress. She whimpered softly but never broke their kiss. Moving her thighs high on his waist she wrapped her legs around him, holding him close and trapping his length in between their bodies. 

While there was passion, there was no urgency to their movements. Their world had narrowed to just this bed and neither of them were in a rush to leave. They kissed until they were both short of breath, only then did he quickly reach to align himself and sink into her with a groan. 

“Make love to me” she whispered her plea and he devoured her lips once more, rising up to meet her request. 

“Always” he promised, rocking against her as he kissed her once more. 

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, neither of them cared as they moved together, exchanging breath and pleasure without a care for the world around them. 

“Stannis” she mewled softly as he moved, her slender frame clinging to his own. 

He made love to her as methodically as he did everything else in life, with thorough detail and great care and only when she was gasping his name and tightening around him did he let his body lose itself, filling her with a growl as her name escaped his lips. 

“I love you” she panted against his ear, kissing the tender flesh below it. 

“I love you” he replied, holding her close. 

Stannis watched her as she opened the back of his SUV and pulled her bag open. After weeks of planning alongside moving her entire apartment into his townhouse, the Lannister Fundraiser had arrived. 

While he was attending the formal affair, Sansa would be working on the exterior and therefore had to equip herself heavily. She was methodical as she pulled the plate carrier and gear belt free, pulling them on her person with a stoic expression. While she had not been formally in the military her training spoke of military precision and efficiency, a testament to her law enforcement background. 

Next came the rifle that was in pieces, her hands working quickly to assemble it and check each component. She was damned good at her job and he loved to watch her work. He hadn’t thought that the idea of a woman with a high powered rifle would be so appealing, but Sansa managed to make everything sexy. 

Smirking boldy he watched her smooth her hair from her face and pull on a black baseball cap. That was his future wife, right there.

“Well now” she teased, closing the bolt on her rifle. “Not so submissive now, am I?” she kissed him quickly. “See you on the other side, darling” she shoved the ear piece into her ear, slung the duffel bag over her shoulder and carried her rifle away, turning back only to wink at him. 

Stannis was left in his dress uniform, painfully aroused, and having to make his way into the fundraiser area, Davos at his side just like the old days. 

“I’m going to marry her” Stannis told Davos with a laugh, watching as Sansa met with another sniper, Agent Jaqen H’ghar, and they went to their posts. 

“Does she know that?” Davos teased. 

“Absolutely” Stannis clapped his old friend on the back. “Next month, sometime. So I will need you there as my best man of course.” 

“Gods you’re serious” Davos gaped. “You’ve already asked her?”

“Absolutely” Stannis repeated, handing Davos his ear piece before placing his own in his ear. “Ready to rock?” 

“We’re in the pipe” Davos laughed. 

“Five by five” they gave a nod to each other and went into the estate. 

“Gods this party looks miserable” Sansa whispered into her ear piece as she watched the stuffy, formal gathering from her perch on the wall. Light to the South caught her attention and she saw the Presidential motorcade coming in, “Liberty inbound” she announced across the closed channel. 

“Affirmative, I have eyes” Storm’s voice answered from her perch on the driveway. More agents confirmed, all eyes peeled as the President made her way to the fundraiser. 

Sansa moved back to prone position, laying beside Agent H’ghar and pulling her rifle to the ready. Working with the Secret Service means that deadly force was authorized and they all had to work together very closely. 

Stannis and Davos were inside, in their naval dress uniforms to blend in, keeping an eye on Tywin Lannister and his wife. They were listening on the same channel, all a single team moving together. 

Both sides of the street leading up to Casterly Rock’s wrought iron gates were lined with protestors, most with signs depicting the President in negative ways. Some had bullhorns and others were shouting at the top of their lungs. 

“Liberty making entry” one of the President’s personal guards announced as the limousine turned into the private drive. 

Sansa swung her scope over the gates, watching to make sure no one tried to run through while the motorcade pulled onto the property. 

“Gates closing” another said and she kept her eyes on the crowd until the iron gates had sealed once more before moving back to watch the cars. 

President Targaryen was a small woman with an abrupt personality and a shock of white hair that seemed a contrast to her dark heavy brows. She had won the office in a shocking upset that had followed her into her second term. She had strong beliefs and harsh words but seemed to truly care for the good of the people. 

Sansa watched through her scope as the woman exited the limo and was escorted by her personal agents into the fundraiser. 

“Liberty inside” she heard. “Maintain perimeter” they continued and she returned to watching the fences. 

Sansa held her post on the roof for hours, watching so closely that her eyes were dry and scratchy when the time came for them to make their way to debriefing. The fundraiser had been safe, thankfully uneventful and the President had made it out safely after her appearance. Now it was time to wrap up and get back to the city for a mini stay-cation. 

“Aw c’mon” Stannis heard the man’s voice as the perimeter team entered the large ballroom that they had taken over for debriefing with the entire team. 

“Not a chance” Sansa came into view, holding the ring finger of her left hand up as she would a middle finger. While she still wore her black gloves the sentiment was not lost. “Taken,” she moved away from the agent and to Stannis’ side. “Hey handsome, come here often” she teased as he pulled her close, flush against his uniform-clad body, claiming his woman for everyone to see. He might have glared at the agent who’d clearly been hitting on her. Possibly. A little.

“Wife” he whispered and she smiled at him. 

“After this you better feed me, then we have three days off,” she replied quietly. “Three days in _our bed_, Stannis.”

“Absolutely” he agreed as Special Agent Mormont called everyone to attention and finished their assignments. 

They listened as he praised the teams for smooth, easy work and Stannis nodded when Mormont thanks Stag Enterprises for being there to support them as they worked alongside Tywin Lannister’s team. 

When they were finally dismissed, Stannis was quickly losing his patience with how many stares Sansa was getting, so to prove his point thoroughly he tossed her over his shoulder and carried her back to their SUV, Davos chuckling behind them. 

“My my my” Sansa laughed as he set her on her feet near the back hatch. 

“Mine mine mine” he replied, kissing her deeply. He held her trapped between the back hatch and his body, uncaring if anyone could see them. 

She moaned against his mouth, “Let’s go home.”

“Food first, then bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a pop culture easter egg in there, did anyone spot it?


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picset is viewable [HERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186685608041/contact-modern-au-in-which-stag-securitys-top/) and [HERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186731014826/contact-modern-au-in-which-stag-securitys-top/)

Stannis stood in the doorway to their bedroom, sipping his morning coffee as he watched his fiance sleep. It was just past eleven, they had been up rather late once they had finally got home from work and he had ridden her rather roughly into the early hours of the day. 

Smirking he sipped his brew once more, eyes travelling over the curves of her body. From the rat’s nest that was her hair to the imprints of his hand on her ass and the fabric of tie that was still around her left wrist. She was out cold, resting up for the next time he would take her, which wouldn’t be long now. 

_ “You’re enjoying that aren’t you” he laughed softly as she wiped the pizza sauce from her cheek.They had ordered it on their way out of Casterly Rock and picked it up on their way home. Sansa had stripped out of her cargo pants and boots the second she walked in the door, tossing the pizza on the table and digging in while only in her boy short panties and sports bra. _

_ Stannis on the other hand had removed his jacket, hanging it nicely on the back of the couch before he sat at the table in his slacks, dress shirt and tie. He couldn’t help but smile at how adorable she was, his beautiful Sansa._

_ “I am starving,” she said with her mouthful._

_ “Eat up, you’ll need your strength” he promised her darkly, putting another slice on her plate in the same instant her bare foot travelled up his inner thigh. “Sansa…” his voice deepened, warning her. _

_ “Hmm?” she smiled innocently as she stroked his cock with her foot. _

_ “Don’t misbehave” he raised a brow, taking her foot in his hand, rubbing the arch._

_ “I am always a good girl” she promised, taking another bite of her pizza. _

_ “A good girl, are you” he pulled her chair closer. “Eat” he instructed her darkly. “And when you’ve had your fill of pizza, you can put your mouth to better work.”_

_ They ate in heated silence, his hand absently rubbing her leg and foot as she kept sending him dark glances. When she had finished her last slice she wiped her hands and slid from the chair and to her knees in front of him. _

_ “I am not finished” he looked down to see her staring up at him patiently. He pat his thigh and she rested her head on his leg, waiting patiently and quietly as he finished his pizza. It was a beautiful duality, he decided. That hours ago this woman had been laying on a stone wall with a high-powered rifle, ready to take down any threat that would present itself and now she was on her knees in front of him, resting on his leg as she waited for his full attention. His Sansa was a unique being, one he loved deeper with each day._

_When he had eaten his fill he turned to her, stroking her cheek, “My good girl” he praised and she smiled brightly. “You’ve eaten your dinner, would you care for dessert?” he asked, sliding his hand to hers and bringing it to the fabric covering his now-hard cock._

_ “Yes” she nodded and undid his slacks to free him. _

_ “No teeth” he warned her. “Or I will tie you to the bed and redden your ass.”_

_She nodded and wrapped her hand around him, one at his base and the other cupping his balls as she guided him into her mouth. His head lolled back as she sucked his length, tongue swirling around the tip as she bobbed her head._

_ He stroked her hair, smoothing it from her face to watch her worship his cock. He watched the fire of her hair as she moved, the color brightened by the flush of her cheeks and vibrant eyes as they peeked up at him. _

_ “You’re doing so well” he encouraged her, smoothing a finger down her cheek as she pulled back briefly and her saliva kept her connected to his cock. “Beautiful.” _

_ With a few deft strokes she licked him from base to tip and he knew that if she continued he wouldn’t last much longer. She took him deep in her throat and the sensation was electric but as she pulled back her teeth caught the head of him and he hissed, “I told you” he took her chin, guiding it from his cock. “Didn’t I?”_

_ She nodded, eyes wide as she licked her lips._

_ “Naked, bed, now” he told her and she instantly obeyed, running to their bedroom, tossing her bra aside as she went. _

_ He took a sip of his water, standing leisurely and tucking his protesting cock back into his dress slacks. He made his way to the bedroom and smiled when he saw her naked and kneeling in the center of the bed._

_ “Face the headboard” he told her, reaching for his black tie and pulling it loose and then free of his collar. When she was ready, he took her wrists in his hands and moved them to hold the bed frame. “We wouldn’t want you to move, now would we” he wrapped her wrists and then tied the tie to the frame, a knot that she would be able to pull free if she gave it a yank. He didn’t want her trapped, just held in place._

_The position moved her to her elbows on the mattress, her ass high in the air. He would tell from here that she was soaked already, ready for him, and as much as he wanted to fuck her into oblivion he needed to be patient. _

_He moved slowly, watching her wait patiently as he removed his dress shoes, and then his slacks and socks. He stripped slowly, enjoying the view._

_ “Look at me,” he told her and she turned her head to watch as he sat in the chair near the end of the bed to her right. He took himself in hand, stroking slowly as he watched her. “Spread your legs” he told her. _

_ She whimpered softly as she widened her knees, giving him the perfect view of her soaked pussy and the moisture running down her inner thighs. _

_ “Did that man at the Rock ask you to dinner?” he asked. _

_ “Yes” she swallowed. “But I told him no,” she continued. _

_ “I know you did, I heard you” he nodded, hand still holding his cock as he watched her. “You do you belong to?” he leaned his chin on his free hand._

_ “Stannis Baratheon” she answered. _

_ “Good girl” he nodded. “Then why did you disobey when I told you not to use your teeth?” he asked. _

_ “I didn’t mean to,” she said softly. “I gagged…”_

_ “Mmhmm” he said, his voice dry. Standing slowly he moved to the bed, standing beside her. Gently he reached out to touch the curve of her ass as he moved behind her on the mattress. Without warning he raised his hand and brought it down on the right cheek, the slap echoing in the room, along with her mewl of pleasure. “4 should do it” he trailed his hand across her soaked folds, barely touching her before he brought his hand down on the left side. _

_ He watched as her back arched in pleasure and she clung to the bedframe with a tight grip._

_ “Three” he said as he spanked the right cheek once more, groping the imprint of his hand and briefly stroking her core with his thumb. “Four” he slapped the left cheek and then soothed the flesh with his hand._

_ By now she was dripping down both thighs, her body panting for his. Smiling to himself he moved behind her and brought the head of his cock to her lower lips, teasing her. She cried out, trying to move back against him but a strong hand at her hips held her. _

_ “Patience is a virtue, kitten” he chided her and she groaned in response. “Beg.” _

_ “Please, give me your cock” she all but sobbed. “I need it, I need you inside me, Stannis, baby, please” she wiggled her ass. “I need that big Baratheon cock, please.”_

_ “Good kitten” he smoothed a hand down her spine as he moved himself to her entrance. “You may be as loud as you like” he permitted as he slammed home. _

_ “Fuck!” she screamed and he landed another spanking to her right ass cheek. _

_ “Language” he warned, fucking her roughly, deeply and shaking the bed with their movements._

_ “Oh Gods” she screamed out as he plowed into her, the wet squelching noises of her pussy gripping him tightly filling the room._

_ “So wet for me” he praised, using a firm grip on her ass to fuck her harder. He would be worried he was hurting her but she was screaming in pleasure, ‘yes yes yes’ over and over._

_ He growled in pride as she screamed through her first orgasm, soaking him as she fluttered around his cock. Her voice was harsh, broken by the time it ebbed and she was then crying out incoherently as he continued his movements. Lowering his upper body over hers he grabbed a handful of her hair and bared her throat so he could trail gentle bites and kisses down the pale skin._

_ “Stannis!” she sobbed, hands gripping his tie tightly now as she hurtled towards another peak. _

_ “Come for me, kitten” he bit her ear, fucking her hard enough to gave her breasts bouncing wildly. Reaching out he grabbed one and rolled the nipple in his fingers and she broke, seizing and squirting around him until their legs were soaked. “Gods you feel so good on my cock” he groaned as he kept moving through her peak. She was gasping, sobbing for air as she came down and he still did not relent. He was damned close but he wasn’t done with his Sansa just yet._

_ “Stan-nis” she gasped as his thrusts shook her. _

_ “One more” he slid a hand down her stomach to circle her swollen clit. She was soaked and hot, jerking at his touch. _

_ “I----I can’t” she gasped. _

_ “Oh but you can, kitten” he nuzzled her neck and tightened his hold on her hair. “Come for me and I will give you my cum, I’ll fill you until it drips down your beautiful thighs.”_

_ Her keening cry was loud enough to wake the neighbors as she came, clamping around his cock and soaking them once more. He gave a hard thrust, then two and he spilled into her in violent bursts, both of them soaked and covered in cum._

_ He collapsed beside her, holding her back to his chest and snuggling her close as he loosened the tie and ran his hands over her, “My good girl” he whispered as she trembled in his arms. “So beautiful.” _

_ “Mmm” she curled against him and sank into his embrace._

_ “I love you,” he kissed her bare shoulder. _

_ “I love you” she whispered, her voice barely awake and completely sated._

Stannis moved back to the kitchen and refilled his coffee cup before preparing hers. He carried them to the bedroom and set them on the night table on her side of the bed before he sat beside her, “Sansa?”

“Hmmm?” she stretched without opening her eyes. 

“I am going to make you lunch, love” he leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Coffee is here” he told her. 

“Mmkay” she mewled. “Love you.”

“Love you” he smiled, taking his coffee and standing. He moved to the door and paused. “And don’t shower, I want you to eat lunch covered in our cum” he instructed and her eyes shot open, head rising to look at him. He gave her a small smile and then vanished to the kitchen once more, counting down the minutes until he could be inside her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picset is viewable [HERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186685608041/contact-modern-au-in-which-stag-securitys-top/) and [HERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186731014826/contact-modern-au-in-which-stag-securitys-top/)


	9. Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, take another picset....[<3](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186943579521/contact-modern-au-in-which-stag-securitys-top/)

“Arya please---”

“No, I can’t stop, who IS he?!” Arya laughed, moving from the photos on the wall and back to where Sansa was getting ready to pull on her dress. Though their wedding wasn’t going to be an ornate, insane affair (of which neither of them wanted) she had still managed to sneak away to find the perfect simple wedding dress to wear today. 

She was getting ready in her and Stannis’ apartment and Arya was having a blast looking at all of the photos from Stannis’ time in the military and the past few years.

“Gendry Waters” Sansa laughed. “He was a SEAL with Stannis and---”

“Oh Gods” Arya fanned herself. “How do you live every day with so many beautiful men!”

“I come home to Stannis” Sansa replied simply. “I will introduce you to Gendry later.”

“Yeah, so Stannis” Arya moved to her side, helping her into her dress. “He’s...older….”

“So?” Sansa countered as Arya zipped the back. “I know it may seem sudden, Gods know Mom has made her irritation at this short notice quite obvious. But Stannis and I,” Sansa shook her head. “We have been in love with each other for a very long time, we just didn’t say anything out of fear and not wanting to lose the other.”

“I understand. You’ve worked with him for a while, so I guess it's nor surprising you two are close” Arya said. “To heck with Mom anyway, she’s just a stick in the mud. Robb will be the only one to actually marry in a Church, the rest of us are too wild.”

“Tell me about it” Sansa laughed a she looked to the mirror. She felt pretty, the dress modest but feminine with its lace overlay. Her hair was down, curled into soft waves that fell over her shoulders. The dress itself was deep v-necked bohemian and quite comfortable, falling to her feet with a small train.

“You look pretty” Arya told her and Sansa smiled. 

“You’re just saying that so I will introduce you to Gendry later.”

“So?” Arya laughed, slipping her own shoes on. Sansa was glad to see that Arya had chosen to wear at least something slightly feminine in the sheath dress and flats. “I will drive you, everyone is already waiting at the park.”

“Thank you” Sansa smiled despite the tinge of sadness. Her parents had not exactly been pleased when Sansa told them that she was getting married. Their displeasure only grew when they realized that it was in the late afternoon at a beautiful park in the city (not a church) and in two moon’s time (immediately prompting them to ask her if she was pregnant). It had been a very stressful phone conversation. 

She was surprised when they arrived in town yesterday to attend the wedding. Their meeting with Stannis had been stilted, her mother’s eyes lingering on Stannis’ hairline as she shook his hand. Her father had been civil but mostly silent and as soon as the opportunity presented itself, dinner wound to a close.

The only one who seemed enthusiastic was Arya, who had readily agreed when Sansa asked her to stand with her as her maid of honor, on the condition that she not have to wear pink.

After the Casterly Rock Fundraiser, and their blissful three days in bed, Stannis had surprised her with a beautiful art deco wedding ring, slipping it on her finger at work. 

_Sansa was pouring over paperwork and blueprints on the conference table when she heard Stannis’ voice in the hall, barking some order at the others as they worked. She smiled to herself, not lifting her head. They were all terrified of him, he seemed to enjoy reinforcing their fear._

_They had been working together when he decided he was going to grab them sandwiches and smoothies to keep them going. She had kissed him briefly, their affections at the office generally at a minimum, as he left._

_ “Citrus mixus or peach dreams?” his deep voice asked._

_ “Peach” she didn’t lift her head from the papers but held out her left hand to take the cup. She had expected the cold plastic cup but instead felt him slip something over her ring finger. “Stannis” she gasped looking over at him as he held her hand and vintage diamond that now sparkled there._

_ “What do you say, Stark?” he raised her knuckles to his lips and kissed them gently. _

_ “You are such a romantic” she moved from the papers and into his arms, holding him tightly._

_ “Try not to tell anyone, I have a reputation to uphold, eh?” he held her close, lowered his lips to hers and kissing her soundly. They could have lost themselves in each other but Davos knocked loudly on the door._

_ “Hey you two! You’re scaring the children!” Davos teased. _

_ Sansa didn’t reply, merely held up her left hand so he could see the ring, his laughter filling the room. _

Arya parked Sansa’s car at the park and she could see where the tables and twinkle lights had been set up around the gazebo. Stannis and Davos had taken care of the park, assuming with help from Gendry and Edric, before they changed into their uniforms at Davos’ house. 

“Ready?” Arya asked her and Sansa smiled widely.

“Absolutely.”

“Ready?” Davos clapped Stannis on the back, his oldest friend smiling brightly. 

“Very” Stannis nodded, adjusting his tie for the hundredth time. 

“Ah, nervous” Davos chuckled. “Don’t be. She’s already here, that’s half the battle.”

“She is?” Stannis looked across the park but did not see her. 

“Her sister parked about 5 minutes ago” Gendry noted and the others looked to him. “What?”

“Not that you were watching or anything” Edric chuckled, elbowing his friend. 

Stannis smiled softly at the two younger men. Where Davos and Stannis had been SEAL team 5 back in their youth, Edric and Gendry had moved into their spaces on the team as Davos and Stannis retired. In a way they were their proteges, but in truth they were all a team now, the best at Stag. While Davos would be standing at his side, Edric and Gendry would be in the family seats that he knew his brothers would not be there to fill. 

After today, Sansa Stark would be Sansa Baratheon, his wife and partner for the rest of their lives. The woman he used to watch and worship from afar would be his, it was surreal. 

He hadn’t been impressed with her family, aside from her sister, but she had warned him not to expect a warm, loving family. It had brought him pause, Catelyn’s reaction to his age, but Sansa had assured him that no matter what, Catelyn Stark would have found _some_ fault of his to dwell on, and that he needn’t pay it any mind. 

“Shall we?” Davos motioned to the gazebo and with a nod the two men made their way to the front of the small crowd and waited. 

He felt the air leave his body in a rush as Sansa appeared on her father’s arm. She was stunning in the ivory gown, her fiery hair down in loose waves that made her look incredibly young. She had a crown of flowers atop her mane, the soft pink and white blooms ethereal in the rich auburn of her hair. She carried only a few burgundy and pink roses, ones she had picked and wrapped herself. 

He had asked her a dozen times if a simple wedding was what she wanted and she would smile and say _“I don’t care about the wedding, I care about the marriage. I just want to be married to you, Stannis.” _ He couldn’t agree more. This small, intimate gathering was perfect for them. 

Stannis met her eyes, her vibrant blue swimming with tears as she reached him and her father handed her over to his care. 

“You are stunning” he whispered softly, earning a look from the officiator who was about to begin the ceremony. Sansa laughed, a tear running down her cheek as the man began to address the crowd. 

Sansa stared up at her husband as they slow danced on the grass, their family and friends around them in celebration. He looked so handsome in his uniform, stern but sexy, and she couldn’t wait to peel it from his body. She knew what lay beneath the fabric and she desperately wanted to get her hands on it. 

“I know that look” he smirked, looking down at her, pulling her closer. 

“Do you now?” 

“I do” he chuckled. “Soon, we can leave soon.”

“Good” she smiled. “Two weeks, us, naked on the beach.”

“Absolutely” he laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling in the way she had come to adore. 

“In the shade of course,” she reasoned. “I mean, I don’t want a sunburn on my ass.”

“I will take good care of you,” he promised. “And your ass.”

Sansa could have melted into a puddle but instead settled for glancing around her to make sure no one was watching too close as she moved forward and brushed her hip against Stannis’ groin. 

“Behave” he warned, his hand sliding to the curve of her spine just above her ass, his hand possessive and strong. 

“But you’re my husband now” she smirked. “Can’t I admire my husband?”

“You can _admire_ me later, kitten” he said quietly, leaning down to brush a kiss to the sensitive skin below her ear. “Behave” he added and she whimpered softly. 

“HEY!” Arya’s voice interrupted as she moved closer, dancing with Gendry. The two had been inseparable all night. “This is a public park!” she laughed as they danced by. 

Stannis pulled to shoot her sister a glare but Arya only laughed, giving a shrug without a care in the world. 

“She loves to push your buttons already” Sansa laughed. “Now you can see what my childhood was like.”

“Infuriating” he scoffed as the song ended and they moved back the tables where Davos was preparing to give his speech. Sansa snuggled under her husband’s arm, ignoring her mother’s grimace as Edric handed her and the other’s glasses of champagne. 

“The first time I met Stannis we were barely twenty, a long while ago, now. ” Davos chuckled and Marya shook her head at her husband’s teasing. “We went through the seven hells together and came out on the other side, a bit salty but no worse for the wear. Admittedly I was the playboy and Stannis was ever stalwart, waiting patiently for the one that he wouldn’t let get away. The day Sansa walked into our office, I saw a light in my oldest friend that I had never seen before. She certainly keeps him on his toes and has made him happier than I have ever seen him. Take care of him, Sansa, he’s stubborn but means well” Davos raised his glass. “To Stannis and Sansa Baratheon, may your life together be filled with happiness.”

Sansa blinked away tears as everyone raised their glasses to toast. Sansa looked up to see Stannis’ own eyes full of emotion at his friend’s words. Her stalwart husband, she hugged him tight, happy that would never have to let him go.


	10. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this! I am so glad you enjoyed it! I am going to wrap it up here, with out lovely married couple, but may add one shots of adventures. I am grateful for all of your love and support!
> 
> Picset is viewable [HERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186685608041/contact-modern-au-in-which-stag-securitys-top/) ,[HERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186731014826/contact-modern-au-in-which-stag-securitys-top/) and [HERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186943579521/contact-modern-au-in-which-stag-securitys-top/)

Stannis chuckled to himself as he remembered the last time he had been on a beach he’d been on a black ops mission and it had been in the dead of night. Not today, however, he turned to look at the pile of fiery hair across his chest and the form of his sleeping wife beside him. Today he was relaxed with his wife at his side and a seemingly endless supply of tropical drinks.

_Wife_ he felt his heart clench at the word. He had waited a very long time to find her, to find the woman that would understand him, complete him. And now she was his wife. 

They’d been thoroughly enjoying their honeymoon, enjoying each other as always and today they were being ‘beach bums’ as Sansa called it, relaxing in the sun and catching up on the sleep they’d been missing. 

He ran a hand down her spine, barely touching her but marvelling at her beauty as he always did. She was in an impossibly small yellow bikini, porcelain skin gleaming, even in the shade of their cabana. 

As his hand moved the black tungsten and carbon fiber ring on his left hand caught the light and he smiled. As she was his, he was hers. 

She mewled softly as she came awake, her face nuzzling against his bare chest, kissing the skin softly, “Husband” she sighed, turning to smile up at him. 

“Wife” he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple. “Where do you see us in ten years?” 

She snorted a laugh, “Is this a job interview?” she teased. 

“No, I already gave you one of those a few years ago,” he replied. “I am being serious. We have the entire world in front of us, what do you want to do?” 

“Ten years from now if I am not either handcuffed to our bed with your head between my legs or surrounded by stubborn children with black hair and blue eyes, I will be seriously disappointed” she looked up at him. 

“Surrounded by children” he said. “I can arrange that.” 

“Or your head between my legs,” she reminded. 

“No, that’s a given, Kitten” he assured her. “My head will be between your legs at least weekly for the next 50 years or until my heart gives out.”

“And kids?” she prompted. 

“At least 3” he replied. 

“3 is doable” she agreed. “When?”

“Soon” he cupped her cheek. “I am not as young as you and I want to be around to watch them grow up.”

She nodded in agreement, “Soon works” she moved over him, sparing a quick glance to make sure that the beach was still empty and their cabana private before she leaned down to kiss him. 

Stannis wrapped his arms around her, holding his wife close as she kissed him deeply. He growled softly when she ground herself against him, driving him wild, as always. 

“Kitten” he warned as she mewled softly. 

“Hmm?” she smiled innocently at him as her hand moved to stroke his cock through his swim trunks. 

“Can you be quiet, kitten?” he cupped her cheek and she leaned into his touch, nodding. 

“Mmhmm” she sighed. 

“Then you may take your pleasure,” he watched the crystalline of her eyes darken and she smirked. She wasted no time, moving the band of his trunks aside to take him in hand. She stroked in a firm, practised move and he groaned watching her. 

Rising up she moved her bikini bottoms to the side, aligning him easily and sinking onto him with a sigh. He would never tire of being buried deeply inside of his wife. She held him as if she were made for him and her sighs never ceased to key him up. 

He pushed the cups of her bikini top aside, teasing her nipples as she rocked over him. He sat back against the chaise and watched his beautiful wife, the flush on her porcelain skin, the way she nibbled her lower lip as he sighs turned to moans. 

“Quiet, kitten” he warned and she stifled her cries. “Good girl” he praised and she whimpered. Soon she was riding in a steady rhythm, panting as she used his cock to pleasure herself. “Kitten” he slid a hand to her stomach, his thumb stroking her clit. “Come for me,” he watched her, eyes flashing as she moved faster, his thumb never ceasing until her breath caught and he felt her come around him. 

He allowed his release to burst free, filling her with a groan as she collapsed over his chest. He felt her lips graze his bare shoulder as she softly kissed him. 

Eventually she looked up, kissing his jaw, “I love you.” 

“I love you” he replied, holding her tight. “Marrying you was the best decision I have ever made.”

“Mr. Baratheon” Sansa knocked on the door of her husband’s office and he looked up from his paperwork to smile. 

“Mrs. Baratheon” he greeted her, setting aside his pen to lean back in his chair. They had been married for nearly two years now and she found more reasons every day to fall in love with him all over again. 

She held up the file in her hands, “Got a second?”

“For you? Always” he nodded, his deep blue eyes smiling. 

“A proposal” she moved to lean against his desk beside where he sat. As was habit his hand moved to stroke the curve of her calf, hands running over her nylons and sending goosebumps across her skin. 

“Oh?” he raised a brow.

“A bit of expansion, nothing major” she said as he took his hand from her leg to take the file and open it to review the paperwork. His brow furrowed as he flipped through the pages, quicker and then pausing at the small black and white photo taped to the back. 

“Sansa...?” he looked up at her, eyes so full of hope. 

“Yeah” she blinked away tears.

“Oh my Gods” he exhaled and set the file aside to stand. 

“Seven weeks” she smiled as her husband pulled her into his arms, his face nestling into her curve of her neck. She could feel the tremble in his breath as he held her and she held him tighter. 

She had stopped taking her birth control shortly before their first anniversary and after a year of trying they were finally pregnant. She had been nervous that morning, hands shaking as she waited for the doctor to confirm what the home test had said. She hadn’t told Stannis, not wanting to get his hopes up only to squash them if she wasn’t pregnant. 

“I love you” he whispered against her shoulder. “So much, Sansa.”

“I love you” she cupped his cheeks as he pulled back to kiss her softly. 

“No more field work for you” he gave a watery smile and she felt her own tears on her cheeks. 

“No” she smiled, using a thumb to wipe the stray tear from his cheek. Her husband, the fierce warrior of a man that he was, would never admit how much he wanted to be a father. It was another reason to love him all the more. 

“We should go” he said suddenly. 

“What?”

“Celebrate” he nodded. “We should go.”

“Stannis” she laughed as he closed the files on his desk and tucked his phone into his pocket. 

“Let’s go” he smiled brightly and she could only follow as he lead her out of the offices. At Davos’ confused stare Stannis merely called out “See you tomorrow” and then he was pulling her into the elevator and into his arms. 

“Stannis” she whispered as he kissed her softly. 

“Come on kitten” he whispered as the elevator made its way to the lobby. “We’re going to celebrate. You, me, bed and nothing else.”

Stannis was running, his body was not as young as it once was but still able to move nimbly through the piles of wood and metal. Holding the gun close to his chest he moved as silently as he could, though he would hear yelling off to the left that made him speed his steps. 

Pausing near a thicket of trees he went to a knee and wiped the red from his mask and checked his gun. _Plenty of ammo_ he smiled and watched the horizon line. 

A flash of movement had him turning as a slender figure moved toward the thicket, nearly as silent as he was. He raised his gun and fired.

“Stannis!” Sansa’s laugh filled the air as she quickly ran for cover. 

“I got you, baby” he chuckled. 

“I was a diversion, baby” she laughed as two more figures came in behind him and he felt the paint pellets exploding as they hit his body. 

“Got you, dad!” Steffon moved forward triumphantly, removing his mask with a smile. Steffon looked exactly like Stannis had at 14, tall, dark hair and intense eyes that would betray every emotion. 

“That’s a win, boys!” Sansa emerged from her hiding spot to join them, high-fiving their boys. While Steffon was a Baratheon, Mychal had the look of a Stark. At 12 he was growing just as quickly as his brother, his wild-red black hair curly and his bright blue eyes so like Sansa’s. 

Stannis laughed, pulling off his own mask and setting it aside with his paintball gun, “Nice teamwork” he high-fived the boys. When Steffon was 4 and Mychal was just a baby they had moved further outside of the city, finding an older colonial style home with a bit of property that backed up to a forest. It was perfect for their family and allowed the boys to attend school in a more-laid back district than in the city proper. 

Having property meant that when the boys started to show an interest in paintball, Stannis happily built them a course in the backyard. An odd family activity, but given Stannis and Sansa’s training it was something fun they could do together. Most of the time the boys would have their large group of friends over, the house filled with raucous boys, all filthy from playing out back. 

Stannis would only smile as he watched them, the boys laughing and enjoying their youth, his wife scrambling to feed them all. His boys were beautiful and he loved his family more than anything in this world.

“So, you’ve won, where are we going to lunch?” Sansa smiled, ruffling Mychal’s hair. 

The two boys exchanged identical expressions before they decided, “Mega Burgers!”

“Of course” Stannis grabbed his gear. “Well, shall we get cleaned up?”

“Yes!” the boys ran ahead, sprinting back to the house, and Stannis wrapped an arm around Sansa as they walked. His fiery goddess, clad in dirty camo with her hair a mess, was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Married 16 years and it seemed like time had flown by, and she only grew more beautiful with each day. 

Though they had originally thought they’d have three children, after the rough pregnancy and delivery Sansa had with Mychal, they had heeded the doctor’s advice and held off on any more children. Stannis wasn't about to risk his wife's life and Sansa never wanted to leave their boys behind. Truly they didn’t mind, their boys were incredible.

“You’re so sexy like this” Sansa smiled, wiping a bit of paint from his cheek. “Super Dad.”

He chuckled, “Hardly” he leaned in to kiss her briefly. 

“You know” she ran a hand across his chest. “The boys are staying Arya and Gendry’s tonight” she said and he felt his body instantly react. 

“Are they now?”

“Mmmhmm” she nodded. 

If they had thought Ned and Catelyn were unamused at their wedding, it was nothing compared to how solemn they had been at Arya and Gendry’s. Arya and Gendry fell hard and fast, and at their wedding Arya was six months pregnant, nearly as far along as Sansa had been with Steffon. This meant that the cousins were very close, all of the boys the same age, and that Stannis was no longer the black-sheep son-in-law. 

“If I recall a promise I once made, kitten” he kissed her deeply before pulling back to toss her over his shoulder. "I owe you an evening handcuffed to the bed with my head between your legs." She laughed loudly as he carried her back to the house where the boys were waiting. Stannis planned to enjoy the day with his family, then once the boys were gone, spending a lovely evening fucking his wife until she screamed. Then, then he would make love to her for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picset is viewable [HERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186685608041/contact-modern-au-in-which-stag-securitys-top/) ,[HERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186731014826/contact-modern-au-in-which-stag-securitys-top/) and [HERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186943579521/contact-modern-au-in-which-stag-securitys-top/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
@the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
